Kualoa Ranch
Kualoa Ranch is the landowner of Ka'a'awa Valley, also commonly known as Kualoa Valley, and Hakipuu Valley on the windward coast of the island of Oahu. Kualoa Ranch is one of the most popular filming locations for Lost, and the nearby Moli'i Fishpond and Gardens (also known as Kualoa Fishpond and part of Kualoa Ranch) has also been used as a location. The land property of Kualoa Ranch, including the valley, has been in the Morgan family since 1850 when King Kamehameha III of the Kingdom of Hawaii sold it to their ancestor, Gerrit P. Judd for the price of $1,300 - equal to about $35,000 today. Kualoa Ranch is open for tourist activities such as horseback riding and hiking but is best known as a film location for productions such as Jurassic Park, Mighty Joe Young, Pearl Harbor, Windtalkers, Godzilla, You, Me and Dupree and Lost. Matthew Fox's horseback riding sequence in his Oprah interview was filmed here. The ranch was mentioned as a filming location in the captions of . Filming Locations Numerous areas of the ranch are depicted in Lost many times: #1x01 - Jack, Kate, and Charlie travel to the cockpit - Ka'a'awa Valley #1x02 - Sayid's signal expedition - Ka'a'awa Valley, "Rope Bridge", "Radio Hill" #1x09 , 1x17 , 2x08 - "Hurley's Golf Course" #1x11 - Locke, Boone, Jack, and Kate look for Claire and Charlie - Pavilion Pass #1x18 - Jack, Sayid, Hurley, and Charlie look for Rousseau cross the "Rope bridge" #2x07 - Ana-Lucia kills Goodwin - "Goodwin's Logs" #2x08 - Jack looks for his golf ball - Creek Bed #2x11 - Locke, Jack, and Sawyer hunt for Michael - "Hunting Hill" #2x22 - Michael's cross-Island journey leads him by the "3-Minute Ridge", "Hunting Hill", and Pavilion Pass #2x23 - Walt's rescue party - "Tube Dump" #3x05 - The Pearl expedition - "Cost Crossing", Moli'i Fishpond and Gardens #3x10 - Hurley drives a DHARMA van down a hill - "Van launch point", "Van joyride bowl" #3x11 , 4x02 - The red cow from the Flame came from Kualoa Ranch #3x12 - Sonar fence - Hakipu'u Valley #3x16 - The Tree mark signifying Ethan's old drop-off point - Hakipu'u Valley #3x19 - The Others new camp and Locke and Sawyer at a stream - Hakipu'u Valley #3x20 - "Security Fence" #3x20 - Ben kills Roger Linus - "Van launch point" #3x23 - Jack and Ben talk near the Radio Tower - "Radio Hill" #4x02 , 4x03 - The helicopter landing site - Hakipu'u Valley #4x06 - Goodwin and Juliet's hike - Hakipu'u Valley #4x06 - Kate talks to Dan and Charlotte at a stream - Hakipu'u Valley #4x06 - The Tempest station - Cooper Battery External links *Kos Tours Information on Lost-themed tours in the Ka'a'awa Valley *Oprah Winfrey article on Lost actor Matthew Fox *Hawaii Film Office interview article with Terence Chang, producer of Windtalkers *Kualoa.com film locations *Google Maps *Lost Virtual Tour - Kualoa Ranch's Kaaawa Valley and Hakipuu Valley images and description fr:Kualoa Ranch Kualoa Ranch